We will remain determined, Together
by EliteKnight
Summary: Asriel, after his battle with the fallen human, is awaiting his fate to become a flower. Luckily for him, someone is still full of determination, and doesn't plan on giving up on anyone. Will Asriel turn back into a flower? Will Frisk be able to keep him from himself? What will happen between the two as they work through their problems? (Asriel X Protagonist) Good times ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**[Note: This chapter had been edited. So less type-o's! Also, i'll probably be editing the other chapters too, so don't worry if there are a few errors or mismatched words, i'll fix it.]**

Hello everyone! This is my third story, so sorry if i'm not exactly the "best" writer. Warning off the bat, **SPOILERS FOR THE TRUE PACIFIST ENDING.** If that doesn't deter you then please, go ahead and read!

Chap 1:

...Frisk felt bullet after bullet impact his soul, slowly the life itself was drained out of him as he was assaulted by a barrage of colorful yet deadly attacks. Small tears fell from his eyes due to the pain, but he paid them no mind. He was **determined** to get through this. Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Dr. Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, and every other monster in the underground were counting on him.

He just needed to find a way to win this fight…

"It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" Asriel screamed as he called upon a "chaos cannon".

The energy charged from within and gave off a high pitched ring. In a mere matter of seconds, it was fully charged and the power was released. Lazers, stars, boxes, spheres and other deadly energy filled objects spewed out and homed in on Frisks soul. The fragile soul bobbed and weaved around the wave the best it could, but it was struck occasionally. Asriel smiled wickedly as he saw Frisks life force drop to 1. He was going to win, and soon he would be able to reset everything. The moment he had been waiting for came soon enough. One last falling energy filled star exploded and sent smaller stars flying when it broke apart. Frisk, happened to be dead center, and was overwhelmed.

Asriel saw the human's heart break. The soul split down the middle, and shook violently in its final moments.

...But it refused…

The soul suddenly came back together, and sealed itself. Frisk now appeared to be completely fine. It looked like he had not even been scratched. Asriel stared in shock as the moment passed. What had just happened? He had won, or it seemed that way at first. He was filled with determination, he was better than the human in every way. How could he not be dead yet?

"See what good your determination does now!" He yelled as he tried to attack Frisk again.

Asriel unleashed his power in a fit of rage, so much that he seemed to bend reality. Frisk watched as the godlike being threw another attack, but instead of energy beams or falling objects he found that he simply was not able to move. Asriel's determination was on par with his, or better, and somehow, he was using it to detain him. There was no way he could fight in this state, his demise was inevitable. But maybe he could still save some of the others.

Frisk was blinded by light for a moment as he focused. As the light dissipated he could tell he was in a different place. Someone familiar stood in front of him, but he couldn't tell who it was at first.

Out of nowhere a thread of spears came flying from the left, followed by some in front, and then a final set behind.

It must be Undyne! She had used the same attack when they first met.

Acting fast, Frisk blocked the incoming spears and switched attention to his friend. Undyne seemed trapped, and was muttering uncharacteristic words.

Frisk smiled brightly despite the circumstances, it was good to see a friend, and it made him feel better about the situation knowing there was still hope. He called out to his friend, which caused the aura around her to shake and retreat. After a moment of recollection, Undyne had broken out of the trance. She smiled back at Frisk, but before they could re-unite, a blinding light enveloped them again.

Frisk stared into Asriel's eyes once more, back in the same place they had started.

Frisk concentrated again, thinking about his hopes and dreams for the future. The thoughts took him to another lost soul which was also indistinguishable. After a second or two had passed, he saw a bunch of small robots floating down from above. Alphys! She had programed Mettaton to do the same thing, and luckily for him, he still had the upgrades on his phone which were meant to break them. Frisk tried to destroy the killer robots as they fell from the sky, using the phone's app to fire beams into them, just like before. It was relatively easy to dispatch them, and now that the immediate threat was out of the way, Frisk thought of a way to break into Alphys's mind. He asked a question that Mettaton had asked once during the show, and it seemed to work at first, but Alphys remained in the trance. Thinking quickly, the human thought of another way to get her to talk.

"What's the plot of "Mew Mew kissy cutie" again?"

That did it. The arua was lost around the Doctor, who began reciting the entire plotline from memory. A flash of light was given off.

Again, Frisk was face to face with Asriel Dreemurr. Actually kind of glad to be in the presence of the ultimate death god instead of hearing the entire plotline for that anime...

Continuing his work, the human reached out for another lost soul, the hopes and dreams within him allowing another bond to be stuck.

This time it was almost too easy. A pair of souls stood in front of him, and even through the distorting aura was surrounding them he could see it was the skele-bros. Sans and Papyrus shuffled uneasily. The human shouted out a skeleton joke that was sure to knock some humor out of them.

"Hey! I have a **BONE** to pick with you. You are both in a **SKELE** -ton of trouble."

They remained unmoved, but he could see the wall fading. Suddenly a wall of bones flooded the area, pushing Frisk back and bruising his skin with blunt force. Ow. They could really pack a punch. He need something else that they would both remember.

"Spaghetti."

With that simple word, the wall was broken, and they were freed. They both gave a bright smile before the resulting flash of light.

Once more, the human stood in front of the monster. Still full of determination.

With his remaining strength, Frisk reached out for the other two souls. They were not as strongly covered as the others, and just the slight echo of voice that did come from them warmed his heart. The small strands of white fur and the faint smell of Butterscotch and cinnamon comforted him. He knew it to be Toriel and Asgore. The human reached out and brought the goat monster into a tight embrace, the warmth and love emanating within both of them. Small flames encircle them all, but Frisk endured them as they came to harm him, remaining in the embrace. He told them both that he didn't want to fight, and that combined with the strong emotional setting seemed to do the trick. They were freed. Toriel ruffled Frisks hair lightly before the light separated them once more.

And for the last time, Frisk was left alone with Asriel. His bodily strength was failing, but...there was something different. Frisk never felt more full of hope then he did now. He freed his friends from Asriel's grasp, he made it this far. Surely there was more to do!

"The fact that you made it this far, fills you with determination."

He thought back to the journey for a moment. So much had happened, and there was so many people he met. His friends, they truly cared about him, loved him, enjoyed spending time with him. He found paradise underground, when he expected only ruin.

"The love you share with your friends, fills you with determination."

And that was the answer. **LOVE.**

Frisk looked up and gazed into Asriel's strong, focused eyes. Beneath the hard hatred ridden exterior, was the love and hope that everyone held somewhere inside.

"There was still one more to save."

Frisk willed himself to move. He fought, struggled and writhed until he was free. He painfully walked forward, and gently put his hand on top of Asriels. A surge of emotion was spread throughout the two, and Asriel recoiled sharply as he took notice.

"Wa...What did you do?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. "What's this feeling….what's happening to me?

Asriel's memories came flooding back. All the time he had spent with Chara, where they grew up together, all the little things they did together. How she died. It was too much to handle.

"No..NO! NO I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Asriel cried out, tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

In fear of his own thoughts, he lashed out and charged an array of bullets. He raised his hands and summoned them with the power of the human souls, sending a shower of deadly drops down from the skies.

The human's soul moved around in the storm, taking a couple hits, but remaining strong.

"Stop it! Get away from me! Do you hear me? I'll tear you apart!" He yelled angrily, backing up slightly, tears still threatening to run from his eyes.

He attacked again, this time with more ferocity. More bullets fell down, tearing the human soul to shreds. When the barrage had ended, the soul still clung to life, although just barely.

Frisk tried to move towards Asriel, hurt and tired. He walked closer and closer until they were just inches apart before Asriel spoke up.

"Chara...Do you know why i'm doing this…? Why i keep fighting to keep you around…?" He asked sadly, looking down.

A small shower of flames fell around the human, but they refused to touch him. Frisk moved closer.

"I'm doing this...because you're special, Chara. You are the only one who understands me. You're the only one who is any fun to play with anymore." He said, his twisted smile melting into a shaky frown.

"No...no...That's not **JUST** it. I… I… I'm doing this because i care about you. I care about you more then anything." He continued, his frown continuing to grow sadder. "I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again."

Frisk could only look at the pitiful display. Tears were now streaming down Asriel's eyes freely, the occasional sniffle echoing out across the void. Frisk moved closer still.

"SO, PLEASE….STOP DOING THIS….AND JUST LET ME WIN!" He screamed, a mixture of grief and anger overtaking his face.

Frisk closed the gap between them. He had only to reach out and take hold of him. Just then, Asriel charged up all the power of the 6 human souls, and the combined power of every monster soul to put out one final attack that would end everything. His hands began to glow, rainbows of color mixed in his palms until he collapsed them together to make one super power. The human was to sustain the entire blast at its source.

Asriel screamed as he let the power go. A tsunami of pure death overtaking the human. He could see Frisks life draining away at an alarming rate, but one thing surprised him.

1, 0.1, 0.01, 0.001, 0.000001, 0.00000000000001, 0.00000000000000000000000000001

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Asriel demanded, trying to increase the power.

No matter how long he held the blast, the human's soul would hold. It remained in power, no matter how bad the host's body was attacked.

Soft, gentle hands, holding his. He felt it. The beam of energy stopped abruptly, and he backed off.

Looking down, he saw Frisk, battered and beaten, holding his hands. He smiled up at him as if nothing had happened between them.

"I...I'm so alone..." Asriel whimpered, facing the human.

"I'm so afraid…"

"Chara...I...I…"

The room faded and the color that had once been, disintegrated into nothing. Darkness covered the land like a shroud for only a moment, before they appeared in the middle of a familiar room.

Frisk looked up to see another child around his age, standing in front of him only a couple feet away. Asriel rubbed his eyes and openly cried. Large, river like tears dripping down his cheeks freely.

"I'm... so... sorry." He blurted out between sobs.

Frisk approached weakly, his steps slow and pained.

The monster continued to cry for a minute or so, giving the human time to limp over to him. Eventually he started to get a hold on himself.

"I… I always was a cry baby… wasn't I, Chara?" Asriel asked, drying his eyes and calming himself a little.

"I know you're not Chara...She's been gone for a long time."

"Um….w...what is your name?"

"Frisk." The human replied.

"Frisk? That's…. a nice name" Asriel responded meekly, his eyes still moist and red from crying. "Frisk, I haven't felt like this in a long time. As a flower, i was soulless, I lacked the power to love other people. But...now with everyone's souls inside me...I not only have my compassion back...but i can feel every other monsters as well."

"They all care about each other so much."

"And... they care about you too, Frisk."

"..."

"I wish i could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus..Asgore...Sans….Undyne...Alphys."

"Toriel."

"Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you...it feels like they all really love you."

"Haha"

"..."

"Frisk I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible."

"I hurt you."

"I hurt so many people. Friends... family... bystanders. There is no excuse for what i have done."

Frisk looked over the young monster. He stood in front of him, awaiting his fate. His eyes were closed, and his hands were clenched at his side. He obviously expected the worst. Small crystal tears fell, but his mouth was curved into a small smile.

The human wrapped his arms around him. He felt the monster snuggle his face into the his neck comfortably. Together they rocked back and forth soothingly for a few moments, simply holding each other. Frisk could hear him start to cry again. He rubbed his back slowly, occasionally patting it softly to show support. Asriel griped at the humans back and felt the warm, comforting body. Soon, Frisks neck was wet with tears, and after a quiet "I forgive you" They broke the embrace.

"Wha...what?" Asriel asked, in shock as he steadied himself. "You really forgive me? C'mon, You're...You're gonna make me cry again."

"Besides, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them."

"I'm sure...with everyone's love and determination, i can set things right." He mumbled to himself.

Without anything left to say, Asriel backed up a little and began to draw upon every monster and human souls determination. The power itself brought him into the air for a moment. He could feel a wave of emotion run through his entire body, heating him up with a feeling of hope. He started to feel the life energy of each monster leave him, the power he once held dropping back to a near normal level. Soul after soul returned to their original state, far away in different parts of the underground. He eventually fell back to the ground, the souls departed, except for the 6 human souls.

"Here, Frisk. Take the human souls. That way...at least i can help **you** get home. I'll have done one thing right." He told the human as he brought the souls to him.

He offered them, and with hesitation, Frisk took them.

"Frisk...I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls, I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while…."

"I'll turn back into a flower."

"I'll stop being **Myself."**

"I'll stop being able to feel love again. So...Frisk. It's best if you just forgot about me, ok? Just go be with the people who love you."

Frisk stared silently at Asriel as he finished talking. The monster looked down at the floor grimly, contemplating his life and how it will change once he reverts back into the horrible abomination that he had been when he was a flower. Seeing the sad display, the human embraced the monster once more. They wrapped their arms around each other, and pressed their foreheads together in a small display of affection.

"Ha..ha...I don't want to let go…." Asriel whimpered, pulling Frisk tighter into the embrace.

Eventually, it did end, and they let go of each other.

"I know whatever your decision is from here, you are going to do a great job. Everyone will be behind you." Asriel told him.

"Well...my time is running out. Goodbye."

With that final sentence, he turned from the human and slowly walked into the darkness. He had almost disappeared entirely, but just before, he turned once more to make a single request.

"Frisk….Take care of Mom and Dad for me."

And then he was gone.

The room was silent, and only Frisk remained. His breath was ragged, his vision began to blur, and he felt the pain from his body catch up. The battle had taken a lot out of the human, and even with all 7 human souls, he was not able to sustain the wounds for long. Moments later, blackness engulfed his vision, and the floor came rushing up to meet him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

…

…

…

Frisk?

…

Friiissssskkkkk.

…

Honey?

…

WAKE UP! SLEEPY BONES!

…

…Hey...maybe this will work.

…

*Splat*

…

The human jolted upright. Something covered his eyes, but he couldn't tell what. Frisk brought a hand up to his face and scraped whatever it was off his face. Opening his eyes, he found a pile of cold spaghetti in his hand.

"Hmm. Guess it really goes to show. _Nobody_ can resist your cooking Papyrus" Sans joked, elbowing his brother lightly.

"Oh, you scared us half to death! I'm so glad you're alright." Toriel said as she wrapped her arms around the child, kissing his head lightly and cradling his body protectively.

"I told you he would be fine. He's almost as strong as me. Actually. Not even close. But he's got heart!" Undyne spoke up, winking at the child.

"Y..yeah! Even though he had almost 0% of winning…." Alphys added awkwardly. "Bu..but i was rooting for you!"

Frisk looked around as everyone circled around him. It was comfortable in Toriels soft, fluffy arms. He felt like he could stay here forever, resting against this furry creature, surrounded by friends. It was perfect. But there was still something bothering him.

Frisk wiggled and writhed, the sudden movement caused Toriel to release the human in confusion. He stood up, and looked around the group. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore…. Where was he?

"What's wrong my child?" Toriel asked uncertainly.

Frisk looked around each of them, ignoring the confused looks. Seeing no one else, he walked away from the group, intent on finding that missing person.

"What's he doing?" The human heard from behind in multiple voices.

"I'm afraid it might be time. The human must be leaving through the barrier." Asgore stated, watching Frisk walk away.

Little did they know, a unexpected surprise awaited them later. Something familiar. And possibly sinister.

…

…

End chapter 1:

This chapter is mostly just a mood setter. The next chapter should be a lot more interesting in terms of friendliness and dialog between people. Anyways, until the next chapter! See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

...

Frisk walked away from the group. Looking for the one person that was missing. Surely he could not have gotten far, and this underworld was only so big. There wouldn't be many places to hide. He would just have to retrace his steps until he found him.

Frisk walked down into Asgore's house, checking each room individually for the monster. First the living room, then the kitchen, the first bedroom, the second. The warm atmosphere was inviting, and begged the human to stay and relax, but upon finding nobody around, Frisk continued his quest, leaving the very comfortable house behind.

Going further, the human walked past "new home" and deeper underground until he came to the Lab. There he stumbled around in the corridors for a good amount of time, not finding anything, except for the audio logs that he had listened to earlier.

He walked out of the lab and into the core, which confused him with its twisting hallways and multiple paths. The human winded around each corner, and looped around into each room, finding only a couple monsters, none of which were the one he was looking for. If it weren't for the signs, he probably would have been lost in there for quite some time, but he eventually made it out feeling pretty sure he checked everywhere.

Feeling better to be out of the Core, Frisk explored hotland. He checked with multiple monsters to see if they had seen anyone like Toriel or Asgore walk by, but nobody knew anything. All that he could find out was that they thought both the queen and king had gone up to "New home" where he had just come from. Not letting the lack of information stop him, he kept on searching hotland, turning over every blistering rock in the process. After the entirety of hotland was rediscovered, Frisk continued his journey. But as he went to leave, he remembered one place he didn't look.

He pushed open the door to Dr. Alphys's house and walked inside. He looked around the messy room, but saw nothing but rubbage. Continuing to her room, he opened the door and peaked inside. He saw all the posters on the wall and the many different objects dedicated to that one anime. He turned around and left without even exploring the room. Nobody would hide in there with all those super intense eyes staring in all around them. Even if it was just posters and merchandise..…

Getting back on track, the human delved further, ending up in the beautiful, but dark cavern. This place would be the best bet, probably, considering all the dark corners one could sit around in. The human didn't let that thought deter him though, as he began his search anyways. Frisk looked around in the garden of flowers, listening to each of them again to see if they had heard Asriel say anything. To his disappointment, no flower had heard his voice. The closest thing to his sound was a sniffle that one had picked up, and was now echoing repeatedly, but that could be anyone. So it was not of much help. Walking further into the caves he checked by each of the ghosts houses, but to no avail. Going over a block, Frisk looked at the burned down remains of Undyne's house. It was completely destroyed. He felt a little bad about that, but he didn't really know what to expect when he cooked with her. He left the area a little saddened. He kept going, checking a couple other places in the area, such as the multiple waterfalls, and the garbage dump. Still...nothing.

He left to Snowdin, but on the way out of the caves he noticed something. In the tall grass, was a small tuft of white hair. He picked it up and pocketed it. He didn't really think he needed it, but he took it anyways.

He must be on the right path!

Traveling into Snowden, he looked around for more clues. The snow wasn't falling now, but the snow still still seemed to coat the floor evenly, making everything an even blanket of pure whiteness. Although the snow seemed untouched upon first glance, there was a small, definable footprint. It could be anybody's, but something about the soft roundness of it seemed familiar. Kinda like, Toriel. Suddenly, he remembered her sock drawer. How scandalous….

Pushing the thought from his mind, he followed the footprints. Frisk passed Papyrus and Sans house, Grillbys, the Inn and the shop, the long rickety bridge, that plate of ice cold spaghetti that sat on the table still, next to the disconnected microwave, past the small dog house, across Papyrus's bridge/wall and finally to the entrance of the ruins.

Why did it seem that it was always in the last place you look?

The human pried open the door to the ruins. It was heavy, and creaked loudly as it was slowly pushed aside. Frisk strolled inside causally. He noticed a trail of snow, followed by a large puddle of water. He must have come through here. The warmth could be felt flowing through the building, Toriels home was just up this corridor. The smell of delicious desserts permeated the air.

He was close, there was no place left for him to hide. The human felt a rush of energy as he drew nearer to his target. He sped up the pace slightly. He ran through Toriels house. Still nothing. Into the ruins! He ran inside, his footfalls echoing. He checked in every room he came across, eventually, halfway through, he heard a small voice humming a song softly. The halls distorted the sound so it was hard to pinpoint exactly, but once he concentrated he could tell the general derection from which it was coming. It led him further back, to where he met flowey for the first time, and further.

The human reached the spot where he had fallen down into the ruins. Before him, the monster he sought, standing with his back turned to him in the patch of flowers that had broken his fall. He was holding a small faded green watering can.

"Hmmm..hmm...dun dun daaaaaa" The figure sang, moving back and forth to the tune, watering the bright golden flowers beneath him.

The human approached until he was standing a mere foot away from him. He made no effort to quiet his steps, but he said nothing once he stopped.

The other child seemed to notice him, but pretended not to at first. After a lengthy wait, he finally turned around to look the human in the eye.

"Ha...ha….someone has to take care of these flowers." He said awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

The human said nothing. He simply extended his arm forward, as if he was beckoning the other child to take his hand.

"Frisk. Please, leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't, ok?" Asriel told him nervously, unsettled by the lack of response.

Asriel turned away, looking back to the sparkling golden flowers.

"I don't want to break their hearts all over again…" He said looking down, his voice starting to fail him. "It's best if they never see me."

A couple tears ran from his eyes, and began resisting the urge to cry. A small whimper escaping his lips occasionally as the two stood there.

They continued to do nothing. Minutes passed, but they both remained in the same place. Soon, Asriel was able to get a hold of himself, and with a short sniffle, he turned around again.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, clearly confused. "Are you trying to keep me company? Frisk..."

He stopped for a moment, scanning over the human from head to toe. He didn't understand this human. At first, he felt as if he had known him his entire life. At first glance, he seemed to be an exact replica of Chara. The only difference between the two was minor notes such as hair length or the number of stripes on their shirts. Why was this human even here? There was so much about him that he didn't even know, but at the same time, he _felt_ like he knew him. It was strange to say the least.

"Hey. Let me ask you something." Asriel spoke seriously. "Frisk, why did you come here?

"Everyone knows the legend, right? " _Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear. "_

"Frisk…."

 _"_ Why would you ever climb a mountain like that?"

"Was it foolishness? Was it fate?"

"Or was it…..Because you?"

Asriels frowned sadly, he had started to remember her again.

The human still said nothing.

"Well, only you know the answer." Asriel mumbled, his mind being drawn to other things.

The monsters thoughts turned to his best friend, and sibling. Chara. They had grown up together, they had done everything as a pair. They laughed and cried, had fun, shared, spent time together, both as friends and family. They had been perfect together. At least he had thought so. Compared to this new human, Chara was no angel. She hurt people, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose. Even though they had grown up together, he found himself seeing only now that they were different in many ways. She held some sort of anger with her. He didn't really notice at first, but after the first couple years, he began to notice it. She stopped playing pretend with dolls and other small toys, and started using sticks and rocks as fake weapons. She began to open up more to him too, sharing her experiences in secret. How she ran away from home. How she despised other humans for being so cruel. She wanted to make them feel as bad as she did. Only later did he realize that she meant to attack them. He had dedicated his life to her, and with her gone, his purpose was lost. He felt lost, and alone.

"I know why Chara climbed the mountain." Asriel said quietly. "It wasn't for a very happy reason."

"Frisk, i'll be honest with you." He continued, looking nervous. "Chara hated humanity. What they did, she never really talked about it. But she felt very strongly about that."

"Frisk, you really _are_ different from Chara. In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices. I don't know why I acted like you were the same person."

"Maybe the truth is...Chara wasn't really the greatest person."

Asriel flinched at his own words for a moment, as if saying that had hurt him. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again.

"While, Frisk…..You're the type of friend I wish I had. So maybe, I was kinda projecting a bit."

"Let's be honest. I did some weird stuff as a flower." He finished, chuckling half heartedly to try and change the mood of things.

He was about to turn away from the human, but he stopped himself. He didn't _want_ to turn away. He didn't understand why he felt like he must face the human, but the feeling was to strong to resist. He heard himself uttering more words, spilling his thoughts out without really thinking about it.

"There is one last thing I feel like I should tell you. Frisk. When Chara and I combined our souls together, the control over our body was actually split between us. She was the one who picked up her own empty body. And then, when we got to the village, she was the one who wanted to….to...to use our full power."

"I was the only one who resisted."

"And...because of me…we…."

Asriel choked on his words, his eyes closed shut and he tried to regulate his breathing, which came in rapid and heavy sobs. It took him a minute to control himself, but he managed.

"Well, that why I ended up a flower."

"Frisk. This whole time, i've blamed myself for that decision. That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. _Kill or be killed."_

"But now, after meeting you. I don't regret that decision anymore."

Asriels face seemed to lighten for a moment, his mouth curving into a weak smile.

"I did the right thing. If I had killed those humans...we would have had to wage war against all of humanity."

"I may not have made the perfect decision, but you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right?"

...

...

"Well. Not that I have much of a life left. But that's besides the point."

The monster paused. It was evident that he was thinking deeply now. That last sentence had bothered the human greatly. His face scrunched up into a small frown, and his heart was pained by the words.

"Frisk. Thank you for listening to me, but you should really go be with your friends now, ok? Oh, and please, in the future, if you uh, see me. Don't think of it as me, ok? I just want you to remember me like this. Someone who was your friend for a little while."

"I don't wa…"

Before Asriel could finish, he felt a set of warm, gentle arms wrap around his frame. He found himself in an loving embrace with the human once more. He hesitantly let himself melt into the hug, his own arms coming around to grip at Frisks back. Asriel smiled weakly, thoughts rushing through his mind. It felt good to have said all that. To finally release the burden of his past. He was glad someone else knew. He relaxed as his mind became empty, and he gradually let his body slump up against Frisks form. He buried his face in the human's neck, closing his eyes and regulating his breathing. He detected the smell of vanilla….

Frisk broke the hug, to Asriel's disappointment.

"Sorry. I...Thank you for listening to me." Asriel said quickly, smiling brightly.

The human smiled back, his usual unemotional fassage shifting to a happy one. Frisk put a hand on Asriel's shoulder comfortingly. He told the monster that he would find a way to save him no matter what happened. He deserved another chance in his opinion.

"Thank you. Frisk, but without a soul, i'm afraid that is impossible." Asriel told him.

The realization made Frisk frown for a moment. He was right. He didn't know of any way to restore a soul. But...he did know one way to sustain one.

Frisk opened his arms and presented the 6 human souls the Asriel.

Asriel looked at Frisk in shock. He couldn't be serious. Was he really offering him the souls which gave him the power to destroy everything? Sure, the determination and love the souls shared would keep him in his current state, but could he really be trusted with so much power?

"No. I shouldn't." He told him, looking over the different souls fearfully.

The human insisted, coming closer and handing them over once more.

Asriel looked over the souls, each one of them radiated with power. He could feel it from a distance. He had the urge to refuse. He didn't want to hurt anybody. But, he did want to see his family again. To sleep in his own bed again. To have fun and play with other monsters. There were so many things he wasn't able to do as a flower.

"Ok. I'll take them." Asriel said nervously, reaching out to take the souls.

He felt the determination and emotions of each soul wash over him as he absorbed them, their essence filling him. He felt uneasy about this, but he would see where this went from here.

The human souls rallied inside him, their cries of hope for Asriel's dream filled him with determination.

Using the power of the human souls. Asriel "saved".

"Thank you Frisk. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but i'm glad to have you as my friend. I'll try to help in any way I can, and I promise to go out and meet with everyone, just...give me a little time. I need to think some things over. "

Frisk grinned at his words, glad that his new friend decided to stay optimistic. Now that the first part of his mission was complete, he needed to find a way to restore Asriels soul. He knew a couple places he could look, and while he was away, Asriel would have ready himself to face the world again.

Without uttering a single word, the fallen child left the room. Traveling back to snowden, where the small library was. That was his best bet for now.

…..

…..

Some time passed and Asriel remained in the small patch of flowers. He had finished watering them and was now sitting before them, gazing upon the small sparkling water droplets that stuck to the petals, perfectly illuminated by the small ray of sun that came in from above. His mind however, wasn't focused on the breathtaking sight before him, instead, it was playing through multiple situations in which he would meet his parents again. None of the situations he thought of ended happily. Most ended with rejection and hate. But he doubted that any of the ways he thought it would turn out would actually happen. He just had to stay positive.

"Will they ever forgive me…" He said quietly to himself.

…

…..

"Probably not. But hey, things could be much worse." A voice sounded from somewhere in the room.

Asriel jolted up to his feet and looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to.

"You know, i've seen what you're capable of. I've seen you kill everyone. And i'm not one to judge, but….I know you'll do it again. It's only a matter of time."

Asriel spun around, looking around franticly for the threatening voice.

"Who's there? What are you talking about?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed in fear.

"Oh, you should already know. You've heard my voice enough times."

Someone in the corner of the room slowly approached. As the the figure came into the light, the first thing Asriel could see was its distinctive blue sweater and fuzzy slippers….

End chap 2:

Sorry to keep ya waitin. This chapter was more of a setup for the plot. The next one will be more lovey dovey and stuff. If you have any ideas for future chapters or events, feel free to leave a review or PM entailing them. Also, if you see anything that could be improved, or added so that things would seem more accurate to the game, please tell me! I want make it as pleasing as possible.

Well, see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

….

As the the figure came into the light, the first thing Asriel could see was its distinctive blue sweater and fuzzy slippers.

"You know, i would probably be doing everyone a favor…" Sans started to say.

Suddenly, a pillar of bones split through the ground towards the child. The ground shook violently and shards of rocks became unearthed as each new bone broke through the floor. Asriel stared in shock as one came hurdling towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but as he dodged it, an entire wall of them came from the other direction and struck him to the ground.

"Ugh! Aghh." Asriel grunted in pain, picking himself off the floor.

"Wait. Please. I don't want to fight you." He reasoned, looking at the short skeleton with pleading eyes.

"You know. I got sick of trying there for a while. After you killed everyone, time and time again. I ended up waiting it out more times than I can count. But now I know that everything will be alright in the end. Knowing you can't "save" anymore." The skeleton said slowly, staring at the monster child with his glowing eye.

Asriel's breath was lost for a moment. How did he know about that? He thought Frisk was the only person who knew besides him.

"How did you? When did? What?" Asriel stammered out, his heart racing.

"Oh, i've known for a long time." Sans responded plainly, looking the kid over.

Asriel backed up slowly, looking for the exit franticly. He saw the way out, but as soon as his eyes reached the opening, a column of bones sealed him in with the other monster.

"You know, I followed Frisk all over the place today. I didn't understand what he was looking for at first, but…I saw him come in here." Sans continued, seemingly saddened by his own words.

His eyes flickered for a moment, before he launched another volley of bones.

Asriel ran from the spray of bones quickly, dodging and weaving his way around the blunt objects. His arm got stuck by one with surprising force. It hurt quite a bit, but he didn't have the time to worry about that now.

"Sans, please. I don't want to fight anymore! I just want to see my family. I promise i'll be good." The monster child pleaded, tears swelling up in his eyes.

" **You can take him!** "

" **Run away!** "

" **Fight!** "

" **Don't let him hurt you!"**

" **Stop him!** "

" **Reason with him!** "

" **There must be a peaceful solution!"**

Asriel heard a multitude of subconscious voices, each different, and completely unfamiliar. Resonating deep within his body. The human souls! They could sense his panic and were transferring power to him so he could take action. Their determination combined filled him with power.

That's when he remembered.

He _had_ saved earlier using the determination of all the souls combined. Had Sans not seen him take the souls? That must be why he said he couldn't save anymore! He must have thought Frisk had them.

"He's a good kid. He didn't even want to see _you_ get hurt. Which is surprising considering what you almost did to him." Sans continued, ignoring his plea of mercy. "But, he hasn't seen the things you've done first hand. It would be best for everyone if I just ended this...

Sans raised his arm upwards, lifting Asriel to the ceiling in one swift motion. Large skulls formed in the air, and they stared at the child with malice. One by one, they unleashed beams of pure light out in his direction.

Asriel used the power of determination right as the first beam grazed his cheek.

 **Loading, save file 1:**

Asriel opened his eyes. He saw Frisk standing there next to him. They stood peacefully in the patch of Golden flowers.

" _Oh, what am i gonna do? Sans is right around here somewhere. The moment Frisk leaves i'll be stuck here with him again. I can't fight him. I won't hurt anybody ever again."_ He thought to himself, clutching his chest.

Frisk noticed his shocked expression. The human came closer unsurely, looking over his friend for any sign of what was wrong.

Asriel sighed in relief he noticed Frisks concern. He was glad someone was looking out for him. Maybe he could just go with the human. It would be unlikely for Sans to try and fight him when they were together. Even though he didn't feel mentally prepared to meet anyone yet, he supposed it was the best option to just jump into it.

"Thank you, Frisk. Um.. Let's... go see everyone else. I'm sure they will be surprised to see me." Ariel said, a mix of emotions layered in his voice as he tried not to show his previous panicked state.

The human noded sympathetically. He grabbed the monster's hand lightly and together they walked out of the ruins. Only one of them knowing that somebody was hiding in the shadows.

….

….

….

Frisk and Ariel had strolled through the entirety of the underground. Although Frisk had no problem with it. Asriel was having a very awkward time. As they walked through the towns and building leading to where his family was, he caught all sorts of glances and stares from other monsters. None of them were hostile, in fact, most seemed happy to see him. But it was still rather strange to be focused on specifically.

He griped the human's hand tighter as the continued.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just around 30 minutes, the duo arrived in "New home". Asriel paused at the entrance to his old home, forgetting his previous fear of the hidden follower and replacing it with uneasy comprehension of meeting his family once more.

"Are you ready?" Frisk asked, turning to his hesitant friend.

"Haha….No. Definitely not." Asriel responded weakly. "But let's do it anyways."

Asriel let go of the human's hand, and went through the door. He didn't see anyone at first, but once he walked inside a few steps, he spotted everyone in the living room, sitting around the table. His mother sat in the large reclining chair, resting peacefully. His father sat in one of the chairs around the table, surrounded by Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. They seemed to be in the middle of a pretty heated discussion. No sign of Sans though. He couldn't bring himself to move forward. All he could do was peek around the corner and continuously grow more frightened.

He started to feel tears swell up in his eyes, when he witnessed Frisk casually walk past him. He walked up to Toriel and pulled at the bottom of her dress lightly. The slight movement woke her from her rest, and she smiled brightly.

"Oh! My child. I wondered where you had run off to." She said calmly, looking down at the human. "I do hope everything is allright."

Frisk pulled on her dress again.

"What is it?" She asked, getting up slowly.

She grabbed his hand, and he started to lead her. Wait….He was leading her to him! Asriel started to panic. What was he going to say!? How was she going to react?!

In the stir of the moment, Asriel ran back out the door he had come in from. Trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Uhh….mmhh...ahhh?" He mumbled out, unsure of what to do.

He turned toward the door again, there was no way he could avoid this. The hallway leading up to the door was long, so even if he tried running away, she would surely see him before he could get away, and if he managed to leave, he would have to deal with Sans or Frisk sometime later. There was no real choice here.

He could only watch in horror as the door slowly pushed open. He saw her arm first, being pulled by the human. Then most of her body, covered in that signature purple robe. Then, her soft and happy face, clearly excited about whatever the human wanted to show her. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as her eyes locked onto him. Toriels face shifted from happy and excited to total shock. She looked into her sons eyes for the first time in years.

"M….Mom.." Asriel stuttered, his eyes filling with tears. "I….I…."

He began cry openly, his emotions getting the best of him. He tried to say something between sobs, but it was unintelligible through his cries of sadness. He covered his face with his hands, and hid himself from her view, feeling ashamed and powerless.

"S...Son!?" Toriel said outloud in astonishment.

She watched as tears fell from his eyes. His mouth curved into a distraught frown. She didn't know how this was possible, but she didn't care honestly. He was back!

Toriel dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the child, bringing him close to her chest in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arm around him and cradled his body against her. She felt him wrap his arms around her neck, falling against her in a heap of emotion. She felt her own tears start to fall. Her pride and joy was alive, and she could hardly believe it.

"Asriel….Oh, son…" She wept, as she tightened her grip on him. "I love you so much."

She kissed his cheeks and forehead in an affectionate display.

"I...I'm….so sorry…" He mumbled out, holding onto her desperately.

She picked him up off the ground and held him in her arms. She patted his back comfortingly as they walked back inside to the warm house together. He was a lot larger, and heavier than before, but she didn't let that bother her. She was here to comfort him.

Frisk came back inside with them, a small smile spread across his face.

Toriel brought them back to her chair. She sat down and let Asriel get comfortable. He laid his legs across hers, and rested his head comfortably on her chest. He buried his face against her and sniffled actionaly, his constant crying reduced to a couple small whimpers.

As she comforted him, the other people in the room caught sight of the child, and the conversation they were having earlier came to a halt.

"Son!?" Asgore asked from across the room, coming closer to see if it truly was his child.

Toriel nodded her head in his direction, but signaled him to be quiet as he came over.

Asgore looked over his son in amazement. He lay in Toriels arms, his eyes closed and his breath steadying out to a even pace. Content to be in the arms of his family.

Asgore kneeled down next to the chair, and put a soft hand on his son. He looked at his face nostalgically, remembering everything they had done together when he was still alive. He didn't know if he was dreaming or dead or hallucinating, but it didn't matter. He was alive, and well. He couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

Frisk watched the cute display from a distance. He was glad to see everyone having a good time. To see a family's love filled him with determination! Finding his business here concluded for the moment, he walked past every other astonished face and into the kitchen. He looked for something to snack on, and also put his little piece of snowman in the freezer for safekeeping. Meanwhile, everyone else quietly observed from in front of the fireplace.

…

…

...

Minutes passed, and everyone remained huddled in front of the chair Toriel sat in. Nobody dared say a word, lest they disturb the moment. Asriel had stopped crying, and was now just resting against his mother peacefully. He forgot everything that worried him, and now was in a blissful state of warmth and love. He could feel his mind slipping away from him as he rested on the plush and fluffy figure. The cuddly cotton cloth of her robe soothing him. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, knowing only that he was surrounded friends and family.

"He's exhausted." Toriel whispered to the others silently, a worried expression plastered on her face as she ran her fingers over his head, looking over the mentally and physically taxed child.

"We should let him rest. In the mourning we can figure this all out." Asgore whispered back.

She nodded in agreement, and slowly picked her son up once more. She cradled him in her arms, and then brought him to his old room. She placed him under the covers with the utmost care, and then lovingly pulled them up to cover his body. She kissed his head lightly before turning around and going back into the hallway of the building. She stopped only once, to look in at him briefly through the doorway.

She returned to the living room shortly after putting him to bed. Now only a multitude of questions left in her mind. She returned to her chair, but refused to sit down. At this moment relaxing was the last thing she expected to be doing. She looked at the others in the room. They seemed as confused as she was. They all had no idea what had happened, or what they were going to do now.

"So….uh...What happens now?" Alphys asked unsurely, breaking the silence.

Nobody responded for a moment, the question hanging in the air like a thick mist.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll just have to find out what happened, and after that...I guess we will just try to resume where we left off." Asgore answered, rubbing the back of his head. "I just...don't know where we would even start."

Toriel thought deeply as he said that. Something was off.

"Where is Frisk?" She asked suddenly.

"I saw him go into the kitchen." Papyrus responded.

She immediately went there in search of the human. It seemed he was no longer there though. The only evidence of his presence was few monster candy wrappers that littered the counter.

"Hmmm...Where could he be?

….

….

….

Frisk sat in front of the barrier. He watched as it fluctuated between black and white, and gave the illusion of a long, endless hallway. He felt strange. He was torn between two sides of reasoning. He knew he could no longer get through the barrier. He had given the other souls up to save a life, which he felt was the right thing to do at the time. But now he realized his entire journey was pointless. He wouldn't be able to leave. He wouldn't see the outside world again. His family was gone forever.

The child held himself, wrapping his arms around his knees sloppily. His face held its distinctive, unemotional visage, but he was deeply troubled on the inside. He forced the feelings aside, and let his thoughts just meld together in a heap of discoherent rambling. It did little to distract him, but there was nothing more he could do.

The human continued to rest, staring into the void. An unknown amount of time passed, and he was joined by another figure. The soft footfalls of which could be heard echoing out into the distance.

"Frisk…." It said softly.

The child didn't acknowledge the voice immediately. He took a moment to shake off his drowsy state of reflection before turning to meet the friendly face.

Toriel looked down at him sympathetically, a weak smile on her mouth.

The human stood up tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He looked at her curiously.

The moment reminded her of the first time they met. When he looked at her in such awe. As if she was the most amazing thing. That one moment of pure innocence. It was a pleasant moment.

She sat down and crossed her legs, then beckoned for him to sit down, which he did without hesitation. She pulled him closed as they sat together, and shortly after, began to rock back and forth soothingly, humming a sweet melody. He held her hand, interlocking his fingers between her much larger and fuzzier ones.

"I would ask something of you my child. Can you tell me about Asriel. How you came to meet him." Toriel asked, breaking her cheery tune for only a moment.

The next half hour or so was filled with a lengthy explanation of the child's adventures in the underground. From when he met Flowey the Flower, to when he cooked with Undyne, until this point now.

The two continued to talk for a good deal longer too. About the past, future, and their dreams. Eventually the topic of where he would go now came up. He admitted there was no place for him now, considering the way out was blocked permanently.

"You know. The offer to stay with me is still open. I would love to have you here with us." She told him with a hopeful voice. "We have a extra bed you know. I'm sure you would have fun sharing a room with Asriel. The two of you could do all sorts of fun, safe activities."

The human grinned at her words, and accepted the offer.

Maybe he could make a new family down here….

End Chapter 3:

Hello again! I hope you are all doing well. I tried to make this chapter as realistic as possible, but if you feel that the characters or events could be portrayed differently, or improved, please leave a comment or PM for me so that i can make this an even better story. Also, if anyone has any jokes, or thinks of fun stuff Frisk/Asriel can do with Sans and Papyrus, I would love to hear it. I need some ideas on what i can have them do. Or if there are any subplots like AlphyXUndyne or something.

For next chapter, it will probably be more about bonding and having a good time, with some secret events mixed in.

Anyways, until next chapter. bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

…..

Asriel somehow found himself alone in a dark room. He stood in a single beam of light coming down weakly from above. Nothing identifiable was around, and the only sound in the room was his own breathing. He could see the moisture of his breath float around in a fine mist. He rubbed his arms and shifted around uncomfortably. It was very cold in...wherever he was.

"H...Hello?" He asked, his teeth chattering together.

The word echo'd out into the room, filling it with his inquisitive voice.

"Yes?" Someone replied.

Asriel perked up a little at the sound of the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Who's there?" He asked politely.

"Your buddy!" It replied happily.

Asriel smirked at the reply.

"Not very specific, but ok. Where are you?" He continued, glancing from side to side.

"Someplace….very dark. What about you?" It responded.

Asriel could hear the voice clearly, but he couldn't see whoever it was in this darkness. The echo it made whenever they talked also seemed to mask the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"I'm….uhhh… In the middle of the room. I think. Can you see the little spot of light?" He said as he examined his surrounding again.

"I think so." It responded plainly.

"I don't know where you are, so why don't you come over here?" Asriel asked nicely.

He didn't receive a reply, but in its stead, he could hear slow footsteps approaching, their sound echoing around in in circles.

His body began to shiver more violently, and his breath became clearer in the air with each step the unknown person took. He started to feel drowsy, and the light source above him started to dim. The footsteps became louder, and he saw another color in the pitch black room. Something around his size with a green tint to it.

"O...o...oh...I..i..c..can see….y..y..you..n..now.." Asriel mumbled out between shivers.

The figure came closer still. He began to make out its shape and color clearly. Its green tint turned out to be a light green shirt, with a single yellow strip in the middle. It had long hair that cut off at the base of the neck, and a pair of rosy cheeks accompanied by a wide, innocent smile.

Asriel gasped as he recognized the figure coming closer.

"Ch...Chara?!" He asked in amazement.

"Of coarse! Who else would be here?" Chara responded plainly, her face still holding that same mesmerizing smile.

The child kept coming until they were face to face. At this point, the light had faded until it resembled a faint twilight, the two people barely visible.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, and nudged his arm with a fake punch. She giggled a little when she looked at his confused face.

"It's good to see you again." She said warmly, staring him in the eyes.

He felt his voice catch in his throat, but he managed a weak response.

"Yeah. I missed you." He managed to blurt out.

"Same here. Anyways, now that you're here, we can continue!" She said, her voice bubbly with happiness.

"Continue what?" He asked curiously, still shivering.

"Our plan. We didn't finish it. And it's perfect, because now you have even more souls. Nothing will be able to stop us with that much power." Chara continued, seeming excited at her own words.

Asriel paused at her words, looking at her in disbelief. How could she still be stuck on that. She still wanted revenge on other humans, and for what? He didn't understand why she wanted this.

"No. No I can't. I don't want to hurt anybody." Asriel stated quietly, backing up a few steps.

Chara didn't seem to notice his retreat. She herself pulled back and walked in a small circle in front of him repeatedly. The smile on her face growing wider.

"Oh! And I love how foolish that "Frisk" was. Haha, I can't wait to see his face when we take his soul. Just imagine! Seven human souls and a monster soul. Nothing could stop us! Oh, how should we do it? Do you think we should get him with his back turned, or when he's asleep, or maybe find something to push him off of?" Chara rattled on, speaking freely.

Asriel look at her in horror. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had gone insane. No longer was it simply revenge on humans, she seemed happy just to cause pain. Like she just wanted everything to hurt.

"No! Don't you hear me? I don't want to do this! I won't!" Asriel yelled angrily. "I'm not going to hurt anybody ever again! No matter what!"

Chara chuckled lightly. She shook her head slowly.

"What makes you think you were ever really in control? But don't worry about it ok. Once we start you'll remember how fun it is. We'll remake everything perfect." She said normally, as if what she stated was something you would see everyday

Asriel frowned at her. She stopped pacing to stare back, but her smile only grew.

"I'm in charge now. And I won't let you do anything." Asriel told her firmly, trying his best to be intimidating.

"Oh. Well, I guess i'll just do it myself." She responded.

She started walking towards him at an even pace. Her eyes intense and full of malice. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small, shiny knife. The edge seemed freshly sharpened, and glistened with what little light remained in the room.

Losing his cool, Asriel panicked. He turned and ran away from her, retreating into the darkness. He kept going further away into the room, and didn't look back. She was going to kill him. He had to escape!

Slow footsteps echo'd behind him, getting closer and slower. He let his legs carry him further and further, his breath coming in short quick bursts as he escaped. He felt his lungs beg him to stop, and he felt himself start to slow down a little. The steps seemed closer and closer to him no matter how far he went.

Suddenly, Asriel felt his foot catch on something. He went tumbling to the ground, and ended up face first on the ground. He gasped for air, and tried to prop himself up with one arm. He rolled over quickly and looked behind him. Chara stood directly over him.

He was out of breath, unarmed, and in no position to defend himself. He didn't know what to do. She reached down to grab him.

In a last ditch effort, he threw his hand out in an attack, smacking her across the face once.

Everything turned white.

….

….

….

Asriel jolted upwards, coming out of the nightmare. He was breathing heavily. The cold of the dark room replaced by a warm and welcoming atmosphere. He felt a soft, bendable fabric over part of his body, and a comfortable squishy thing underneath him. His eyes were temporarily blinded by a small light in the corner of the room, but eventually they readjusted to the space. He found himself in his old room, laying in his old bed. The moment would have been very comforting, had it not been for what was in front of him.

He saw Frisk on the floor a couple feet away from his bedside, clutching his face with one hand.

Asriel looked at his hand. It had a small smear of blood across it.

His heart seemed to stop as he realized what he had just done. He wanted to scream, and cry, and apologize all at the same time, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He rolled over to the farthest side of the bed and threw the covers over his head. He huddled himself into a ball and held his legs. He felt tears flowing without permission, staining his pillow.

Moments passed and no noise was to be heard. He stayed in the same position, fearing if he moved or said anything something bad would happen.

He felt his blankets move on the other side of the bed. The mattress squeaked and bent under the pressure of someone else. He felt uneasy, with someone behind him who had unknown intent.

He braced himself for whatever was to come.

He felt hands come around his body, one wrapping around from each side. They came to rest over his stomach, gently pressed to his frame. Right after, he felt someone else's body press up to his back, leaving no space between the two. Warm breath was felt against his neck.

Asriel's eyes grew wider, and he straightened his body out in response to the strange contact. He felt a leg droop over his, and he blushed slightly. This was weird.

He remained motionless, but eventually his curiosity got the best of him.

"Frisk?" He asked nervously.

He got a tired, unintelligible mumble back, but he could tell it was him by his voice.

Frisk squeezed their two forms together, and cuddled Asriel's back affectionately. It was clear to Asriel now that Frisk had no intention of doing anything about what had happened moments ago.

"Sorry, Frisk. I didn't mean to hit you." Asriel apologized grimly, his voice but a whisper.

"It was just a bad dream." Frisk yawned out.

The human reached up with his free arm that was lazily hanging over the monsters form, and brought it to his head. He carefully ran his hand along his hair, petting him. Asriel's face turned red at the gesture, but he remained relaxed in the human's grasp. He felt the human's fingers slide around through his fur, ruffling some places and then coming back moments later to smooth it out again. Was a little awkward, but...it felt nice. He gradually melted into his affectionate banter. His muscles untensed, and his mind was taken away from its state of fear and panic induced by everything that happened moments ago. Once he stopped worrying, he actually began to feel everything his body was going through. The warm body sprawled up against him radiated with heat, and the arm hung around him made him feel safe and protected. The leg slung over his trapped them together in a tight hug.

"Mhh…" Asriel breathed out comfortably, enjoying the contact.

He pushed himself closer to the human, until their was no space between them. His back was perfectly lined with with Frisks chest, creating an airtight seal. After a few more moments of causal petting, Frisk stopped and rested his arm at Asriel's side once more.

The room became quiet, the only sound being the soft rhythmic breathing of the two.

Asriel started to doze off again as they laid together in a heap, the only thing he felt before sleep took him again was Frisks warm breath on his neck.

…..

…..

…..

The two slept peacefully through the night, the hours ticking away freely. The mourning came soon enough, and the light peeking in through the doorway shone directly into the eyes of the sleeping monster. He stirred from his slumber slowly.

Asriels eyes opened slowly. As they adjusted, they fell upon the sleeping form of Frisk. He had his head resting on the human's chest, and his body was spread halfway over theirs. Frisks arms remained wrapped around the monster lovingly. Asriel blushed lightly as he stared at the human's face. His mouth was partially agape and his hair was covering one of his eyes. He made cute sounds occasionally, followed by a twitch of the hand or leg.

Asriel pried himself out of the grasp, and stood up on the bed. He tried his best not to disturb his sleeping friend, but the mattress bent and wobbled, making it hard to maneuver around him. He stumbled around until he finally made it off the small bed. He tip toed over to his wardrobe and propped it open silently. He searched through it and grabbed a change of clothes. He started pulling off his old, slightly dirty clothes. He got down to his underwear, and threw them off carelessly. He grabbed the new pair…

"Skell...who?...guhhh" Frisk mumbled out, shifting in bed.

Asriel jumped in surprise and dropped the clothes he was holding. He covered himself with his hands instinctively. His face becoming flush. He looked over at Frisk in embarrassment, but he slowly realized that the human had not woken up. He was just mumbling in his sleep. Asriel let out the breath he was holding in relief, and quickly put his new clothes on. He didn't know why he reacted so dramatically. They were both guys after all, so it wouldn't really have been _that_ big of a deal.

He finished dressing and walked to the door stealthily. He pulled it open and slipt out into the hall, leaving the human by himself. He traveled drowsily down the hall. He smelt some type of sweet food in the air. He followed it until he came to kitchen. He saw Toriel standing over the stove, humming a peppy song.

"Mom." He stated weakly.

She turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled brightly. She kneeled down to his height and gave him a short hug.

"Good morning Asriel." She told him before rising back up to her feet. "It's so good to have you back. We missed you."

He smiled up at her and returned with a hug of his own.

"I missed you too." He responded with a mixture of emotions.

"Oh, you know what? I think i'll make your favorite pie today! And then we can all do something together as a family later! How does that sound my little angel?" Toriel asked excitedly.

"Sounds amazing! I can't wait!" He responded gladly, the idea filling him with glee.

She grinned warmly and ushered him over to the table in the living room. She told him she would get him some breakfast in a moment. He did as he was told and patiently sat at the table. A small amount of time passed and the clinking and ringing of metal and ceramic could be heard from the kitchen. The beautiful aroma became stronger, and the distinct smell of maple syrup was evident in the air. As he awaited his breakfast, he causally thumped his fingers on the wide, oak table, enjoying the little noise it made with each tap of the claw. His mind drifted away in thoughts of what deliciousness awaited him, completely forgetting about everything bad that had happened over the last couple days.

Soon enough, Toriel came back with a large plate of steaming, golden-brown waffles. They had little blueberries scattered amongst the stack randomly. She sat the plate down in the middle of the table, then distributed a couple from the large stack onto a smaller plate for him. Asriels mouth salivated at the sight, and he scooted forward in his chair as she pushed the plate towards him. To top it all off, she poured a steady stream of maple syrup over them, coating them in a scrumptious, sugary glaze.

Asriel could barely stop himself from digging in immediately. He poked the spongy waffles with one finger, but he felt its burning sting, and retracted quickly, deciding to wait and let it cool slightly.

Toriel stifled a giggle as she watched him hover over the food impatiently. She placed his silverware down around his plate, finding it funny he didn't even want to wait until he had the right utensils.

"Don't worry my child, you have enough time to enjoy it. No need to rush." She told him softly.

Asriel blushed slightly and said a quick thank you. Picking up the silverware she had placed in front of him. He watched as she strolled back into the kitchen.

After a short wait, he saw the steam flowing steadily off the blueberry waffles dissipate, giving him a sign they were ready for consumption. He greedily dug in as soon as possible, cutting the squishy bread squares into large bite size pieces then shoving them in his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as the buttery bread melted in his mouth, warming his heart with its nestalgia. He used to eat these all the time. They were so good! His mind was so preoccupied with the ultimate waffles, that he didn't notice the door in the hallway open with a slow creak.

Asriel savored every bite, and continued to shovel fork after fork full into his mouth. He forgot to cut one part, and ended up shoving an entire waffle in. He gnawed on the slab, determined to eat the entire thing regardless of it being cut or not. He breathed through his nose as he continued to chew on it. He looked up for a moment to see Frisk sitting at the other side of the table, rubbing his eyes and looking back at him tiredly, a slight flicker of amusement clear on his face as he watched the young monster gorge.

Asriel stopped chewing once he saw him, but after a moment, resumed as if nothing had happened.

Toriel came back into the room again, this time holding a cold glass of milk. She put it in front of Asriel carefully, and then turned to the newest addition to the room.

"Good morning my child." She greeted pleasantly. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

The human nodded, still rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Toriel quickly got another plate, and stacked a couple of the waffles on. She fixed it up with syrup and everything, and placed it in front of the human lovingly. She brought a glass of milk for him too. She gently ruffled his hair, but something caught her eye as she did.

A small glisten of crimson flashed as his long hair moved back and forth in her hand. She looked a little closer. A very small gash, surrounded by bruised skin rested on his cheek, but it was covered by a few tendrils of hair, making it hard to see. Her smile faded into a concerned one as she examined him.

"Oh dear. You're hurt! What happened?" Toriel asked, reaching down to touch the wound lightly.

Asriel looked up, his eyes widening as he overheard her.

The human put his arms up in a shrug, a small smile crossing his lips to show he didn't really think it was a big deal.

"Oh, let me get something." She said, walking off into the house.

She hurried back, holding a small bandage. She applied it gently, kissing the affected area lightly after it was attached.

"There. All better." She said sympathetically. "Make sure to be careful, ok?"

The human nodded again in agreement. Before turning to his food thankfully.

After that moment, the meal continued regularly until they finished eating. They both brought their plates to the sink, and helped clean up. Once they were done, they went and sat back at the table again. Not sure what to do.

"I shall be right back. I have to go get some things from the store. You two stay here, alright? I'll be back soon. You can call me on the phone you require anything." Toriel chimed up as she finished cleaning, heading to the door.

"Alright, Bye Mom!" Asriel said back.

Frisk waved.

Toriel escaped through the door quickly, appearing to be in a rush. The door opened almost immediately after it closed, and she peeked back inside again.

"Oh! Boys! There's one more thing I forgot to mention!" She told them urgently.

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"I love you." She responded to the duo, making a kissy motion with her hand to each of them. "Bye!"

And with that, she left.

…..

…..

…..

"Well now what do we do?"

…

End Chap 4

*Hey thanks to everyone for reading this story. I hope you like it. We're gonna start getting into the funny and less serious side of things soon. I would love to hear any constructive criticism you might have, so leave a review or PM me if you want. It helps me improve the story as we go. Also if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, by all means tell me. I might just fit it in here somewhere.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and i'll see you next chapter. Goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:

Asriel and Frisk stood in the main part of the house. The room was quiet now that Toriel had left, and the two were now left to their own devices. They looked around the soundless room inquisitively for something of interest.

"Well what do we do now?" Asriel asked, turning to face the human.

Frisk Shrugged back, seemingly as lost as he was.

The monster pondered what to do for a moment. It was his first day back in a body. His own, real body. He could touch, taste, and do many things now that he wasn't a flower anymore. Many ideas popped into his head as he remembered this. Perhaps he could go talk to someone, or bake something, maybe draw or paint a picture, try on a few different styles of clothing, the list was endless. After a lengthy mental debate, he ended up choosing to simple draw something on paper. It seemed pretty simple, and would allow him to use his hands.

"Hey, Frisk. Do you want to draw something with me?" Asriel asked casually.

He received a nod.

Asriel smiled lightly when he agreed, he was actually very happy to have company.

Beginning his first project, he went to his room and rummaged through his belongings. He grabbed a small container of coloring supplies out of his toybox. He had gotten it for one of his birthdays, and miraculously, the paint hadn't dried out in the time he had been gone. He snatched a couple brushes too, and then returned to the waiting Human. They then went back to the large wooden table, and took a seat, spreading the items out evenly.

"What to draw…..What...to….draaaaaawwww…" Asriel mumbled to himself quietly, as he looked at a blank sheet of paper.

Now that he was actually doing it, his mind came up with nothing. He stared at the white slate hopefully, awaiting a thought or idea that he could blot down. Moments passed and his enthusiasm slowly drained as he continued to draw blanks. Why did it become so hard to think when you actually tried to? Asriel rested his face in his hand, and leaned on the table, looking at his paper lazily from different angles. His eyes traveled upward to the person across from him. Frisk worked steadily, busy with his own painting. He seemed busy, and appeared to know exactly what he was making.

That's when he got an idea. The human! He could just draw Frisk. It might be a nice gesture of friendship towards the human too, considering he owed a lot to him.

He began on his drawing, sketching a light outline of his body with a pencil. Once he finished making the form, he grabbed a couple different brushes and began with the coloring. He started with his very familiar articles of clothing. The blue, pink-striped shirt first, then the matching blue pants. The only thing that seemed different in his outfit was his small brown shoes, which didn't really draw attention. Once his clothing was finished, he switched to the more detailed features, such as the skin tone and hair. He tried his best, and ended up with a pretty good representation of him. Lastly he gave the human his face.

Asriel looked up across the table and examined the face of his friend.

 **Frisks expression: [-_-]**

He kept staring at the human, waiting for his flat expression to change. He waited for a while, just looking at him. Slowly, he began to realize that his face had always been in the unreadable state. Ever since he met him. Only on a couple occasions had it changed, and even then it was in small alterations, such as a grin or slight frown. He hadn't even seen his eyes yet!

He decided to just make three lines for the face. Capturing the humans pacifism perfectly.

Smiling at his completed work, he jumped down from his chair and made his way over to the human to share his work. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Frisk. He laid the drawing next to his and compared them.

Frisk had been making a picture of all of his friends. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and he himself. The monster saw that he was placed by the humans side in the drawing, golden flowers underneath both of them. Frisk finished his coloring quickly, and placed it next to Asriels. Looking his over now that he was done.

Asriel felt warm and fuzzy inside looking at the humans drawing. It made him feel special and important knowing he was placed in something the human had taken time to make. Seeing everyone together happily filled him with determination!

Asriel saved the moment into his memory, not wanting to forget the first fun moment he had shared with somebody since his revival.

After he was done checking out Frisks drawing, he turned to the human himself and checked to see his reaction towards his drawing. Of course, his face remained blank, but he looked at it for a good while, checking over each line.

Suddenly, Frisk hopped down from his seat and grabbed the two drawings. He casually strolled over to the kitchen. Asriel looked around the corner as the human left into the other room. He could see him placing the two pictures on the fridge, attaching them with a couple small magnets. Once they rested securely on the fridge, Frisk came to sit back down at the table again. Now they needed something else to do.

Almost on key, an unknown voice was heard coming from the front door.

"Knock knock knock." It said from behind the door.

Frisk hopped up again and went to answer it.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" It yelled from the other side, still not bothering to _actually_ knock on the door.

Frisk opened it to reveal a very proud looking Papyrus, standing heroically in the doorway.

"Human! It is I, the great Papyrus! I have come to help!" The skeleton announced as he invited himself inside.

Frisk stepped aside and let him barge his way in.

"Oh! There he is!" Papyrus practically screamed as he saw Asriel. "You! We are going to have such a good time!"

Asriel blinked confusedly.

"I can tell by your lack of words you are in complete amazement that I, the noble and very generous Papyrus would think to help you with your sure to be boring party. But worry not child! With my help, your party will be a huge success!" He announced boisterously.

"What party?" Asriel asked, still confused.

"Eh...You don't know? Oh, well.." Papyrus said quietly, looking from side to side.

The room seemed pretty normal. No paper plates, no streamers, no balloons.

"Oh! It must be a surprise party!" He concluded loudly, his usual energetic behavior flowing again. "We must get started right away!"

"But if it's a surprise, wouldn't you…." Asriel began to say.

"No! This simply won't do! We can't have the surprise-ie seeing the surprise-er…. surprise him! We must have complete secrecy! "Papyrus spoke over Asriel.

He picked the monster up and carried him to the front door. The skeleton opened it and placed him down outside.

"Don't worry about a thing! The great party planner Papyrus will make sure you have the best party ever! Now scoot! We can't have you here ruining the surprise! Come back later!" Papyrus told him happily, pushing him a little further out with one hand.

Asriel stood outside his house as the door was slammed in front of him.

"Oh! And if you need something you can call Frisk! Here! Just make sure to bring it back!" Papyrus said as he opened the door again, throwing Asriel his phone, then turning around and slamming the door…. again.

Asriel grabbed it as it flew through the air. Barely keeping it from crashing into the stone floor.

Had he just gotten kicked out of his own house? Where was he suppose to go now? Many questions flooded his mind.

…..

…..

…..

 **(Back inside)**

"Human! You will help me make this party spectacular! I know I can rely on your help! You're nearly as magnificent as me! So with our combined magnificentness….i'm sure it will be swell!" Papyrus told the human. "Now we should start on the decorations! What do you have in mind?"

The human walked over to the fridge and pointed to a small snail magnet on it. Snails seemed to be Toriels favorite thing, and he guessed that Asriel would probably like them too.

"Hmmm...I see! Great idea! But we will have to make a lot of spaghetti if we are going to use it as decorations!" Papyrus said obliviously, completely overlooking the magnet and focusing on the fridge it was connected too.

The skeleton opened it excitedly, looking for noodles and other ingredients. To his surprise, there were no noodles. Or tomato sauce. In fact, it seemed there were only containers of snails.

"Human! We have no ingredients. How are we going to make spaghetti without them!?" He asked.

Frisk thought for a moment at the question. The human began looking in some of the drawers and cabinets. Eventually he found some flour. Once he had that, he placed it on the table along with a bowl. Next he opened the fridge and rummaged through it, pushing the containers of snails out of the way to get to the eggs hidden behind. He cracked a few into the bowl along with a cup or so of flour. He smashed it together with his hands. Papyrus watched as the mixture of dry powder and liquid came together to form a spongy tan material.

"Human? What are you doing?" He asked.

Frisk put a pinch of salt in, then mixed it some more. Once it had been kneaded in, he grabbed a piece and pulled it off in a long, slender strand. Rotating on his feet, he faced the skeleton and placed it in his mitten covered hand.

Papyrus's eyes widened and he stared in amazement at the result of the mixture. I prime example of a spaghetti noodle rested in his hands, although it was a little to squishy to actually use.

"WOWIE! That is amazing! I can't believe how much you learned from Undyne in only one lesson! I don't even know how to do that." He told the human in complete awe. "Good work! Now all we need is the sauce! Worry not human, for your super cool friend will find those dastardly tomatoes. You just have to think like one…"

Frisk watched as his tall friend completely demolished the kitchen in search of tomato's. Throwing pots, pans, dishes, spices and other things across the room haphazardly.

While he was doing that, Frisk played with the noodle dough for fun. Pulling off strips and organizing them into letters and numbers. He even made a smiley face.

After a good ten minutes or so, Papyrus finally found the tomatoes in a bowl in the fridge, covered by other vegetables.

"Ahhaa!" He shouted, pulling the little red orbs from their shelter.

He put them on the counter, and then grabbed a couple of the pots and pans off the floor. He threw a pot onto the stove, then he put another much larger one next to it and filled that one with water. He turned to grab the spaghetti dough, but found Frisk still playing with it. The letters he made out of it spelling out _***super cool dude**_ * on the counter.

"Alphabetti Spaghetti?!" Papyrus questioned, his mind completely blown.

"I can't believe I didn't think about that…..

…..

…..

…..

 **(Back outside)**

Asriel stood at the door to his house, confused on what to do. He wasn't suppose to go back inside, because they were apparently preparing to throw him a surprise party, but Toriel had wanted him to stay here until she came back with groceries. He obviously couldn't do ether, so he had to come to some type of decision.

The young monster looked around outside. It was unnaturally quiet, and it made him feel uneasy. Nobody was around as far as he could see, but the longer he stayed out in the open, the more it felt like eyes were upon him.

" _I'll just...stay here….until she gets back._ " He thought to himself unsurely.

And so he did. Or at least tried. He sat in front of his door, letting the minutes roll by as he patiently awaited his mother. Eventually, he started to feel very uncomfortable and changed his mind about staying put.

" _Maybe, i'll just go find her at the store. Yeah…_ " He assured himself, getting up from the floor. He heard lots of noise ring out from the door just before he departed down the long hallway out.

Step by step, he made his way out of "new home", passing many large buildings on his way. He heard his footsteps echo out lightly among the surrounding land, the pads on the bottom of his bare, fur covered feet protecting him from the rough stone he wandered across, while also muffling each step passively. At times like this he was glad he was covered in a nice warm coat of fur. It kept him from getting chilly.

After a long, lonely walk, Asriel found an elevator that led to other parts of the underground. He pressed the button and waited for it to open. He could hear the cables running from within as he waited. Eventually it opened, and was allowed access. Once inside, he looked at the different buttons suspiciously, wondering where each one went.

"Hey. Fancy meeting you here." Sans said happily as he entered the elevator.

Asriel tensed up as he heard the small skeletons voice, but tried to keep his emotions under lockdown so that he wouldn't appear intimidated.

"Oh...uh...Hello." He responded weakly, looking at the him as he strolled into the elevator.

Sans moved to stand on the other side of the elevator, merely standing there. Meanwhile, Asriel looked over the buttons again, trying to figure out which land his mother might have gone too. He thought to pick the lowest one, but he didn't really know if that was a basement or ground floor….

They both remained standing in the elevator.

"Umm….I noticed you haven't chosen a destination yet pal." Sans said, looking over. "Where ya going?"

Asriel swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face him nervously.

"Oh, um...well. I don't really know. Actually. My mom went to the store, but I don't know where that is. So...I was just thinking about where to look...heh..Sorry." Asriel told him softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, don't worry kid. I'll take ya there. I live pretty close to a shop. So it's likely she will be on the way." He responded plainly.

"Thank you." Asriel told him, trying his best to be friendly.

"No problem. You know, I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Sans." He introduced, extending his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Asriel Dreemurr." Asriel replied, hesitantly accepting the handshake.

"pftpfptpfpttptptppttptptptptpppffffffffffffffffftttt...…." A strange sound echo'd between them.

Sans had a whoopie cushion in his hand.

"Classic." He muttered to himself, his signature smile growing a bit.

Once that was concluded, they both turned to face the door, which Sans pushed a button on.

Soon the elevator dinged excitedly as they came to their floor. The door opened and the burning intensity of Hotland could be felt wafting in toward them.

"Follow me." Sans told him warmly.

Together the two walked out of the elevator and into hotland. It only took them a couple moments to find the entrance of the place. They went passed that and ended up in the waterfalls. It took them considerably longer to get through here, but it didn't seem very long once they got to talking. Sans seemed much more approachable now, and was being very friendly. He would ask Asriel about what he likes to do, what he was planning on doing later, and other small questions like what his favorite color was. Sometimes even pop a quick joke in. It was actually very enjoyable, but that faint cautionary voice remained in the back of Asriel's mind, warning him against following the potentially dangerous monster.

Soon they made it through the caves and into the entrance of Snowdin. They reached the beginning of the town, but then they stopped abruptly.

"Well. We're here. My house is right over there." Sans said warmly. "You'll find the store just up ahead. And if you have any free time you can feel free to come over to my place. My brother is always cooking up something interesting. You'll have a **bone** -afide time."

"I'd like that. It was nice meeting you Sans. Maybe I can come over later." Asriel responded, smiling lightly.

"Oh. One thing before you go." Sans said causally, still holding his warm, comforting tone.

"What is it?"

"Stay away from the human." He said flatly. "Or you're gonna have a bad time."

Asriel was taken aback by his comment, his smile dropping into a frown. He decided to play the innocent card and tried to make it seem like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What? Why? He's not dangerous." Asriel spoke shakily.

"It's not him i'm worried about." Sans continued. "I don't want him picking up...Bad habits."

With that, Sans walked off into his house. Leaving Asriel in the snow.

The young monster felt slightly saddened by his words. He didn't want to be a bad influence. He wanted to try his best and make friends again. Frisk was his friend. His only friend at the moment. If he didn't want to be around him anymore….he didn't want to think about it. He promised himself he would protect the human and be by his side no matter what.

The thought of protecting his best friend filled him with determination.

He refreshed his mind with happier thoughts, and tried not to let what was said bother him. He would show them he was good.

Asriel brushed it off and walked further into town passing Sans house, Grillby's and the small inn. He saw the quaint little store next door, and strolled inside, happy to be out of the cold. He looked around for a moment, checking the isles inside for his mother. He found her in a baking goods section, reading a small pamphlet about weekly recipes. She had a small basket in her hand that was full of assorted goods.

"Mom!" He shouted as he ran over to her, giving her a hug around the waist.

She seemed very surprised to see him…..

END CHAP 5:

Well, here is another chapter for your viewing enjoyment. I hope you like it.

As always, if you see a problem or think something could be improved, don't hesitate to PM me. It helps me make a better story for you to read, which helps us both. And, if you think of something that could be added to make the story better, such as a subplot or character alteration, please leave a review. Or, if you just feel like leaving a joke or random comment, that's great too! Not only can I receive constructive ways to improve my work from your reviews, they fill me with determination! It helps a ton!

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Salutations! Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you for the very kind words. They gave me untold amounts of determination.

Anyways, just wanted to say a quick thank you to those reading. Enjoy!

Chap 6:

Tauriel looked in surprise as Asriel ran down the aisle, coming to hug her warmly across the hips. He buried his face into her stomach as he clung to her. She grinned at the childish display, and melted into the embrace. She laughed and gave him a short hug back, ruffling the hair on his head lightly and brushing some snow off of his shirt.

"What are you doing here my child?" She asked inquisitively as she put the recipe booklet down. "And where is Frisk?"

Asriel paused as he looked up to her, the events of the last half hour or so flooding into his mind.

"Well…...First a tall skeleton who declared himself " _the noble and very generous Papyrus"_ knocked on our door. He said something about throwing a party then locked me outside. Frisk is still at home with him, doing….something. "He explained, his own words sounding crazy." I waited outside for a while after that, but...I ended up coming to find you. I wasn't really sure what to do."

Toriel looked as confused as he was during the explanation, her eyes showing concern.

"I'm sorry. I should have just brought you two with me. I'm glad you made it here all right." She finally spoke, gathering her wits. "Let's go back together and see what those two are up to. I'm sure Frisk is as confused as you are."

"Good idea. I heard a lot of noise coming from inside when I left" Asriel added.

A slightly worried expression crossed his mother's face when he added that last bit in.

Together they went to exit the store, stopping to pay for the things Toriel has picked up inside. She handed Asriel one of the many plastic bags that contained the baking supplies as they exited the building. Once he had it firmly in one hand, she grabbed the his other hand and led him back home.

First they trudged through the cold and crisp air of snowdin. She felt her sons hand tighten around hers as they past one of the houses, only to loosen after it was out of view completely. Soon they entered the caves. They ended up traipsing through most of the waterfalls on the way through, their leg fur and lower clothing soaking as they stepped in the cool, comforting water. Eventually they made it to hotland. The heat dried their soft coats quickly as the walked along the blistering stone floor. Luckily they didn't have to stay in the intense heat for long, as they came to the elevator out shortly after arriving. They entered the metal box, along with a couple other monsters. They each gave their respects as they saw the duo enter, happy to have both the queen and her heir back. Level by level, they continued further up, stopping at a couple different floors to let the occasional person out.

"We're almost there my child." Toriel said comfortingly as the elevator rang for the final time, letting them out in "New Home".

They walked at a slow pace back home.

"Ring….Ring…Ring."

Asriel felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, emitting a loud and very obnoxious. He had almost forgotten that Papyrus had tossed it to him before he left.

He fished it out of his pocket carefully, hanging the bag of groceries over his shoulder awkwardly so that he wouldn't drop it.

He flipped it open and checked the caller ID.

* **FRISK***

"Oh? Where did you get that?" Toriel asked as she the phone In Asriel's hand.

"Oh, it's not mine." He replied. "That skeleton gave it to me before I left. He said he was going to call when everything was ready."

Asriel clicked the answer button on the small phone and held it to one ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"HELLO! The human and I have prepared everything! *Crash* Well….Almost everything. Hold on."

Asriel heard loud footsteps followed by a couple more loud noises created by pots and pans. After a couple moments, Papyrus returned to the phone.

"Nyah ha ha! NOW, we are ready. Come by when you are prepared to witness the greatest party ever!" Papyrus beamed. "Actually….You should probably get here quickly"

With that he hung up.

"They said they were ready." Asriel stated to his mother, putting the phone back in his pocket again.

Seconds later, they reached the front door of the house. Toriel tried the handle, and it opened with a slow creak. A strong mixture of smells assaulted the delicate noses of the two goat monsters, a blend of spices, tomatoes, and burning bread poured from the small crack in the door, and increased as the door was pushed further. It wasn't necessarily a bad smell, but the potency of it caused some discomfort.

As the two came fully into the building, the stood in shock at the state of the room.

Strands of spaghetti noodles littered the house randomly, along with blots of tomato sauce. Some hung off of paintings, some stuck to the wall and there was even some on the railing of the stairs. In the room over, they could see Papyrus and Frisk standing next to the table, holding up a metal tray and balancing many bowls of spaghetti on their heads. Frisks right foot seemed to be stuck in a pot, and Papyrus had two pans on his shoulders as accessories. On the tray they were holding, they had custom noodles that were formed into different words.

* **Welcome back! We're all happy to see you again! -Papyrus and the human*** It spelled out.

"SURPRISE!" Papyrus screamed at them excitedly, throwing up one arm for effect.

Toriel and Asriel remained silent. Taking in the destruction. Looking closer, they both noticed many seemingly random words were sprawled across the room. Many of them were words and phrases of encouragement. Others spelled out short, but witty jokes. It was actually very impressive, but the fact remained that their house was destroyed.

"I can see that you are impressed by my excellent decorating skills! But what else could you expect from one such as me?!" Papyrus boasted as he looked at them examine the room.

Toriel shot him a stern look, her eyes locked on intimidatingly.

No words passed between the two groups for a couple minutes.

"Eh...Is everything alright?" The skeleton asked, starting to feel nervous.

"You _are_ going to clean this up. Right?" She asked flatly.

"Uh…" Papyrus hesitated, looking from side to side. "Yes! All part of my plan!"

The skeleton paused for a moment, before bringing the tray over to the two of them.

"Here. Let me assist you in bringing those in." He offered, taking the bags of groceries and switching them with the small tray of celebration spaghetti.

Toriel took the tray from him, still staring him down. He binked nervously and hurried into the kitchen to put the things away.

"I believe this is for you." Toriel said as she gave the tray to Asriel, a small smile on her face.

He took it hesitantly, slightly surprised at how quickly his mother could go from intimidating to warm inviting.

She walked over to Frisk and took him by the hand, bringing him to the kitchen too.

Now only Asriel remained in the room. Holding a tray of Alphabetti spaghetti.

He took a handful, scooping up the first four words. He threw it into his mouth and began chewing, tasting the unique dish. It was very spicy, almost as if someone had poured hot sauce into it. But once he got past that, it was the generic spaghetti one would get at the store. The noodles did seem to be a little chewy though….

….

….

….

An hour or so past, and Papyrus finally finished cleaning up the mess he had made. The human helped a little too, but he was too short to reach most of the spots on the wall...or the few that had somehow gotten on the ceiling. Asriel was sitting at the table, eating more of that spaghetti that they had made, and Toriel was mixing something else up in the kitchen with the things she had just bought.

"Phew…Now I know why Sans doesn't pick up his socks…" Papyrus said tiredly, rubbing out the last stain with a wet cloth.

"Finished!" He announced, wadding the cloth up into a ball.

Frisk ran over to him and handed him a glass of water. He accepted it gladly.

"Thank you human! This is just what I need!" He said happily, chugging the drink quickly. "To think, we made a super cool party and only got banned from the kitchen forever! I would say this turned out pretty well. Undyne would be proud of you!"

The human stood triumphantly. Knowing that Undyne would be proud filled him with determination.

….

*Knock knock*

Someone banged on the door lightly.

"Another visitor?" Asriel thought as he heard the sound.

Almost as if he was beckoned to it, Frisk strolled over to the front door and answered it.

"Hey kid." Sans greeted with a smile as Frisk answered the door.

He walked inside slowly and took a seat at the table.

"Sans! You lazybones! I told you the party was going to start! You completely missed it!" Papyrus scolded as he saw his brother come into the room.

"Sorry bro. I had a Skele-ton of work to do." Sans responded, pointing at his brother with a sly grin.

"Ugh! What work! You have nothing to do!" Papyrus shot back, perturbed by the joke.

"I was...You know….doing stuff….important stuff.." Sans replied unspecifically.

He got an unhappy mumble back.

"Hey, welcome back buddy. Were all glad you're here. Sorry I missed the celebration. Knowing my brother, i'm sure it was great." Sans said happily, turning to Asriel.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Glad to be back." Asriel responded uneasily.

Just then, Toriel walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, mixing something in a bowl at a steady pace, while her neck was resting to one side, holding a large phone in pace against her ear.

"Yes….No I didn't say anything. Look, I just need a little more time, alright. Thank you...I'll send him over." She said quietly.

"Asriel, why don't you go to the throne room. Your favorite pie will be ready in a little bit. Oh, and your phone is on your bed sweety, i'll call you down later."

With that she went back into the kitchen.

"My phone! I almost forgot!" Papyrus announced loudly.

Asriel jumped slightly when the tall skeleton practically shouted. He pulled the phone out of his pocket again and laid it on the table for him to pick up again. Which he did just moments later. Once he had returned the phone, he jumped down from his seat and followed his mother's instructions. He ran to his room and grabbed his old phone from his bed. A few fond memories came to mind as he picked it up, running a clawed finger around its plastic frame. He pushed the thoughts back and continued with what he was doing.

Asriel strolled out of his room and then down the stairs, coming to a long hallway identical to the one in the ruins. Eventually it came out to a longer hallway overlooking many other buildings in "New Town". The sight was rather breathtaking, but the flat gray color that each building shared took away from the majesty of it slightly. Once he got out of there, he came to the Great hall. The magnificent, towering pillars rose to the ceiling above him, and light shined in a room in its own unique, but beautiful way. Shadows rose and fell in different places, and caused a interesting mixture of shades. The yellow bricks shone like polished gold, and each encrusted window emitted a beam of comforting light, casting the family crest onto the floor.

He smiled lightly as he left the room.

After he left the great hall, he realized something.

There are a LOT of hallways in this place.

Forgetting that simple fact, he finally came to the throne room. He walked inside and felt his feet brush against many of the golden flowers that filled the room. On the other side of the room he could see his father. Asgore stood with his back turned to him, seemingly on the phone.

"Do you think maybe in a couple days? No? Allright. I want you to be comfortable...but i miss you, and i'm sure this will come as a shock to him. No, I promass I won't. But he's bound to find out eventually. *Sigh*...all right….." Asgore spoke downtrodden.

"Dad?" Asriel said softly, coming closer.

"Got to go….*Click*...Son! Oh I missed you!" Asgore stated gleefully as he turned to meet him.

Asriel felt his body lift as his father picked him up by the side. He was tossed in the air lightly, then caught on the way down. He smiled uncontrollably at the interaction.

"I love you kiddo." Asgore said as he have him a big hug, nearly crushing him.

"Haha, I love you too." Asriel responded happily.

"Ah, missed you so much. I didn't know what to do without you!" Asgore continued, bringing Asriel into a tighter hug. "I really didn't…"

"I missed you too!" Asriel told him, getting squished. "Ughm.. you're crushing me."

"Ooops! Sorry. Sorry." Asgore mumbled out as he let go.

Asriel grinned sheepishly, but his smile was lost instantly.

He looking into the face of his father. A wide smile spread across his lips, but fresh tears poured from his eyes. Each time he blinked a new stream would appear. The droplets would run down his face slowly until they fell to the flowers below, creating a glistening dew.

"Dad…?" Asriel questioned in concern.

"Oh. Don't mind me. Something in my eyes." He excused himself, rubbing his face lightly.

"How about you and me play some catch?" He asked, walking to the corner of the room and picking up a ball and catchers mit.

"I would like that." Asriel responded, a small, single tear of his own falling.

Together they played a simple game of catch. Tossing a soft ball back and forth, catching it and throwing it back, with the occasional miss, which was made even more exciting by the fact that the ball would occasionally be lost under the bed of flowers they stood upon, and would have to be found promptly. The continued the game for quite some time without interruption, just the two of them lost in a moment of innocence and fun. But, as all things do, it came to an end. They both got tired, and settled to rest in the silky bed of petals.

"Phew….I haven't done that it a long time. I think I might need to lay off the donuts." Asgore stated tiredly, emitting a light hearted chuckle after.

Asriel laughed heartily at the comment.

They shared a moment of silence after that before a key question arose.

"I was wondering…." Asgore began, seemingly hesitant to continue. "How did you….Get back?"

Asriel thought for a moment. Everything had happened so fast over the last couple days. The moment Frisk landed in the Underworld, things became super active. People rushed around to find the human, and he too had trailed him for a while. At least in the areas that consisted of soil. He lost track of the human at various intervals, but usually each time it was after a major fight. He would stay back just far enough to witness it, then disappear whenever the human drew close. He even thought he might have been seen a couple times, but the human seemed relatively unaware most of the time…..

"Son?"

Asriel snapped out of his thought.

"Oh. Well…..It's a long story. I don't remember a lot of it." Asriel told him nervously, trying not reveal too much about what he had done. "All I know is that Frisk found me. I was angry and confused….I even tried to fight him."

Asgore shifted slightly to look at his son, who remained motionless with his face towards the ceiling.

"He didn't want to fight me, but I kept pushing him...*Sniff*...I almost killed him." He continued.

Asgore looked at him start to break down. His face remained steadfast, but he could see his son's body trembling.

"He gave up everything for me. I don't even know why….."

His voice cracked as he continued, and then turned into nothing more but a high pitched whine. Every time he tried to utter another word after that, his voice would betray him and replace the word with a small cry.

Asgore said nothing, but instead pulled Asriel close to his chest. He kissed the top of his forehead and let him vent into his shirt. The next minute or so was filled with pitiful, muffled cries. Turning the previously pleasant atmosphere into one of regret.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever happened between you two won't be a problem." Asgore said in a reassuring tone. "In fact, everyone else already told me that they each had a fight with the human too. You shouldn't worry about it. Allright? If you really feel bad about it, maybe you can talk later."

"Al...Alright." Asriel managed to say.

"Listen. There is no need to feel bad. You are home now, and we can work out our problems as a family. If anything bothers you, we will be here to help." His father said warmly.

Asgore stood up, still holding onto Asriel. He hoisted him up and placed him on his shoulders, letting his legs dangle down around his shoulders.

"Tell you what. Your mother will probably have dessert ready in a few moments. Let's go get some together. And if that doesn't cheer you up, we will even go out for a movie. Your choice!" He stated confidently, hoping to lighten the mood again.

Asriel didn't respond at first, but after a few moments, he agreed quietly.

Asgore grind and started the walk back home. A few minutes into the stroll, he felt the crown lift off his head, while the legs of his son kicked back and forth playfully. He smiled and looked up slightly to see him slip on the crown, Asriel's sad expression lifting as adorned the jeweled object. He turned up his nose and gave a regal look forward, pretending to be in charge.

"Onward!" He stated, mimicking an authoritative voice as the walked away.

They both shared a short laugh, and the bond between them grew.

…..

END CHAP 6:

Well! There you go! Sorry, I got finals due this and next week, so progress might slow a bit. Besides that, i'll try to keep pumping these out. Also, don't worry! It won't be super sad for a while. The plot it going to come into play soon, and it will only get better from there.

So, as usual, if you see anything in the chapter that needs fixing, don't be afraid to PM me, and if you have anything at all to say, go ahead and leave a review! I love them!

Stay determined out there!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! Lol I'm suppose to be doing work, but Mount Ebott's call is too strong! X3 Enjoy!

Chap 7:

Asgore carried his son on his shoulders down the many different hallways, taking them back home for some of Asriels favorite dessert. It also happened to be his favorite too.

He grinned as he felt his son's hands rest atop his horns, keeping him balanced between each step he made. It would be some time before his own horns came in, and the thought was refreshing since it reminded him of his own youth. His mind began to wonder back to the early days when he was still growing.

He continued to carry Asriel for some time, making it into the family crest room, then into the hallway overlooking the many buildings in "New Home". After that, it didn't take long for them to make it back home, and as they entered, the smell of fresh pie came to greet them.

They both inhaled deeply at the same time, letting the sweet, creamy aroma swell inside them until they could nearly taste the delicious treat. They felt their tastebuds tingle, and saliva poured into their mouths in preparation. They followed the pleasing smell into the kitchen, where they found everyone else.

"...And that's why he won't let me play the trom- **Bone** anymore." Sans finished with a cheeky smirk, holding up his hands dismissively.

Toriel laughed in response to the joke, holding up a hand to her mouth delicately to stifle herself.

"SANS! THIS IS THE TWENTIETH JOKE YOU'VE TOLD!" Papyrus screamed at him angrily, his eyes intensely staring his brother down. "STOP!"

The human remained relatively indifferent to the banter, but the hint of a grin could be seen. He handed Toriel a clean bowl for her to put away. Apparently they had just finished up cooking, and began the cleaning process. The human wore excessively large rubber gloves that originally belonged to Asgore, and was holding a large yellow sponge authoritively.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Asgore stated awkwardly behind the group.

Toriel flipped around in surprise. She stared blankly at Asgore for a moment, but her expression gradually softened once she saw Asriel riding on top of him.

He waved thoughtfully from above.

"Oh. You're both here." She said warmly, a slight hint of discomfort showing. "Dessert will be ready in a moment. It has to cool first."

"Great! Thanks Mom!" Asriel told her cheerfully.

"Wonderfull. We will find something to occupy ourselves in the meantime." Asgore responded, looking to the side slightly.

He turned around and exited the kitchen, leaving the small group to their work. He put Asriel down in one of the chairs, and walked away for only a moment. He went into the next room and grabbed a puzzle from the bedroom, bringing it back so that he could pass the time.

He laid it down on the table carefully as he came back into the room. He took a seat next to his son before opening the box. He dumped the pieces into a pile before them, the multi-colored slabs tumbled around haphazardly until they finally came to a stop. Some parts were still connected, giving the two a slight advantage, but also hinting that the puzzle itself had been completed many times before.

Without delay, they started. Asriel had a pretty solid plan on how to do it efficiently. He started by searching for all the side pieces. He gradually connected each outer cardboard square, the outline of the puzzle beginning to take a recognisable form. His father seemed to be doing the opposite. He gathered each piece according to color, until he had a couple different piles of the same type. He then connected the joints based on the picture, going from the middle out. The grouping of color allowed him to find the correct pieces with ease. Occasionally when he found an outer part, he would slide it over to Asriel so that he could add it to his own work. They each peacefully went on with their plan, working together to make the bigger picture. Asriel finished his part relatively fast, completing the outside layer, allowing the frame of the picture to be seen. He turned to help his father complete the inside. He seemed to be working at a steady pace, but his movements were rather sluggish, and he seemed to examine each piece forlornly, as if the small, cardboard object was somehow a part of him, and by placing it down, he would lose it forever. The feeling only seemed to last a moment, as he would promptly place it in the correct space, then move to the next peice, only to repeat the process of examination.

Asriel made a small mental note about his parents actions. They seemed a little...distracted? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was nothing…

"Its ready!" Toriel sang from the kitchen, appearing seconds later holding a freshly baked pie in some decorative oven mitts.

"Oh? Already? Where did the time go…" Asgore mumbled to himself quietly.

"I hope you boys are ready." She beamed eagerly, placing the pie in the centre of the table, just out of the way of the puzzle. "Everyone take a seat!"

Frisk, Papyrus and Sans gradually left the kitchen to take a seat, pulling out their chairs and hopping up onto them. Toriel came rushing back into the room again and gingerly set the table with the needed objects. Plates and forks mostly. Once everyone was prepared, she took out a small butter knife and cut the Pie into eight equal slices. A faint pillar of steam rose from it, showing that it was still warm. She carefully picked up the slices and distributed them among the small group. Patting the heads of the two children as she passed between people.

Asriel stared in amazement once his slice was placed. The golden brown crust seemingly glowed, its soft yet flaky exterior seemed weak but somehow managed to stay perfectly together, holding the precious contents in place. The cream colored insides of the pie shone, reflecting light back like a tan mirror made of jelly. The smell called him forth, begging him to take that first bite. He felt himself reach for his fork, and he placed the spikes downward, ready to separate a piece. He hesitated for a moment as he held the fork over it. He examined it, and questioned whether to dig in. It seemed perfect in its untouched state. He felt like he could stare at it forever, admiring the small triangle. He subconsciously continued despite his thoughts, pressing the prongs into the pie and pulling of a small piece. He let his maw close around it as he brought it forward, his tongue rising to meet it.

His mind went blank as he savored it. Sweet, slightly salty, and an interesting tang he couldn't quite describe. It melted in his mouth, spreading its silent glory wherever it was carried by the monster's tongue. Once he finally swallowed it, his mouth begged him to replace the lost piece with another, his mind desperately rushing him to take another fork full. There was just something about snail pie that was exceedingly remarkable.

"Mmhhhhh." He moaned in response to the food, his eyes staring lazily into space.

Asgore laughed and patted him on the back lightly.

"haha, slow down there son. You'll finish it before tasting it!" He said heartily. "Though I can't blame you. Your mother makes the best pie."

Asriel looked down at his dessert. Somehow it was already halfway gone, but he only remembered taking one bite. Strange. He looked around the table, and noticed everyone else was just starting. They each slowly took a bite, except for Frisk, who looked at the pie oddly.

Asriel leaned over to his side to get closer to the human.

"Frisk! This is the best! You have to try it!" He urged, pointing to the untouched dessert.

The human poked it with his fork once. He had never had _snail_ pie before. But he supposed he had eaten stranger things. He was still pretty sure those hotdogs Sans had given him were not really hotdogs…

The human shrugged and took a bite. It was surprising good! Though he prefered Butterscotch and Cinnamon.

….

….

….

Dessert passed slowly. The clock on the wall gave a couple rings as the hour hand came to pass as they all finished.

"Well. It's getting late. We should probably go" Sans said slowly, obviously tired.

"Nyah ha ha! Yes, we must get some rest so we can do more amazing things tomorrow!" Papyrus announced after his brother, still full of energy.

"Well, it was good to have you both over. Don't be afraid to pay a visit every now and then." Toriel told them happily as they walked to the door.

"We will!" Papyrus said loudly as he exited. "Bye!"

"Haha... **Snail** ya later." Sans said as he followed Papyrus out, giving a small wave to the family.

Toriel laughed as they exited.

The family of four remained sitting at the table together.

…..

…..

The atmosphere became awkward. For some reason nobody was saying anything. Toriel sat patiently, observing the two children. Frisk was….well...Frisk. He didn't talk much. He just sat there with a blank expression plastered on his face. Asgore twiddled his thumbs, his face downcast. He seemed despondent. Asriel observed his family strangely. His mother seemed fine, but it was almost like she couldn't look in his father's general direction. Asgore however would glance up at her occasionally, but would tear his eyes away quickly, seemingly fearing she would return his gaze.

He was about to question it, but his mind was ripped from the thought as Toriel asked a question.

"Would you two like to sit and read with me?" She asked, her tone comforting.

"Yes please!" Asriel respond politely.

The human nodded.

She carefully got up and put the wooden chair into place. Then she slowly strolled over to the large recliner and took a seat, grabbing a book from the shelf on the way over. Once she had gotten comfortable. She beckoned them over with a pat on the leg, signaling them to take a seat on her lap.

Asriel and the human looked at each other for a moment. They narrowed their eyebrows lightly in a silent competitive challenge.

They both jumped out of their chairs extremely fast and rushed over. Trying to be the one who got there first. Asriel practically lept up, only barely stopped from falling off the side of the chair by his mother, who had thrown out an arm protectively. He quickly took a seat on her left leg. Having the ability of choice since he got there first. Frisk hopped up on the other leg carefully, crawling up to rest comfortably with Toriels help. They both rested against her chest as they sat together, her arms encompassing them. She held up a book and opened to the first page.

"Interesting Snail Facts: Volume 5" She started, opening to the first page. "Did you know, snails can lift up to ten times their weight? Neat!"

Asriel snuggled deeper into Toriel's robe as he looked over the different passages in the book. He felt his heart beat at a steady pace, and he started to feel warm. He lazily rested his head against her and listened to her soothing voice. Everything about this moment was perfect. Time passed unchecked for a long time as they read. Sometimes Asriel would take it upon himself to read one of the facts, to which he would receive praise for helping. They gradually took turns reading, even the human would speak occasionally on the shorter parts. Asgore watched them from his seat lovingly, his eyes caring and soft. He didn't interject much, but was able to get a few lines in. The human yawned occasionally as they continued to find new interesting facts, infecting the rest of the group. One by one the sleepy motion passed between people.

"There are….*Mhh*...over two hundred thouuu…..*oouuu* ….sand different types of snails...Believed to be.." Asriel struggled out, rubbing his eyes.

Toriel giggled at the cute display. He was trying hard to stay awake. They had been reading for some time. They had already gotten to the seventh chapter, and were bordering on the final pages.

"...Believed to be in existence today, although only fifty thousand have been officially cataloged so far. She finished for him.

Asriel gladly accepted the help. He listened to her continue on for a while, his eyes becoming increasingly heavy. He felt them close, and decided it would be fine to keep them that way for only a moment. He opened his eyes again after a moment and viewed the page.

It had changed two pages.

He held his gaze on the page, looking over the words. They began to blur and fade. He felt his eyes close again. He shot them open quickly, only to discover another three pages had gone by.

"You look tired Asriel." Toriel stated quietly.

"No. I'm….good." He mumbled.

She kissed his cheek once and took a hold of him, picking him up and hoisting his body to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her neck instinctively. Hanging onto her.

"Let's get you two to bed." She said as she got up, ushering Frisk to hop down.

The human didn't seem as tired, but gave off similar signs.

"No...no.. I want to read…" Asriel insisted. "I want to be with all of you….."

His parents looked at him pitifully.

"Don't worry. You will have plenty of time to be with us when you wake up" Toriel whispered.

"We love you." Toriel and Asgore said in unison, surrounding him.

"I love you...too…"

Shortly after the exchange of words, he fell asleep.

"Let's go my child." Toriel ordered Frisk lovingly as she headed to the front door, still holding Asriel.

"When can I expect you back?" Asgore asked quietly as he opened the door for her.

"I'll bring them up around four tomorrow." She whispered back to him as she passed. "We can discuss things later."

"Allright. Goodnight. Be safe." He told her as she exited the building.

"Goodnight."

Frisk looked between the two as they left. Asgore waved from the front door as they walked out into the long hallway. Frisk waved back. After they almost got out of sight, the door was shut, and Asgore was left alone. Together, the human and the two monsters traveled back to the ruins. Taking the elevator down to the bottom of hotland, then proceeding through the other lands until they came to the ruins. The human pushed open the large door leading inside thoughtfully, so that Toriel would not have to put Asriel down. She thanked him quietly and continued inside.

Eventually they got inside to the warm and comforting atmosphere. They continued further and ended up in Toriels bedroom. She placed Asriel down on the far side of the bed carefully, trying not to wake him. Once he was resting peacefully, she turned and went to her wardrobe. She pulled off her robe, revealing her large and rather curvy form. She was wearing a white tank top underneath that almost blended with her fur, along with a pair of faintly purple silken shorts. She pulled out a dark blue nightgown and threw it on.

She hoped in bed next to her son almost immediately after. She beckoned to the human to take the place on her side. Frisk crawled up onto the large bed and rested next to her. She wrapped one arm around each of the children and pulled them close. They used her as a sort of fluffy pillow, snuggling into the warm body comfortably.

"Goodnight my precious ones." She said as she let herself rest. Her eyes coming to a close.

"Goodnight. Mom" Frisk responded quietly.

…..

…..

…..

Asriel opened his eyes to find himself in a dark place. Surrounded by a single faint light coming down from above.

" _Oh no. Not this place!_ " he thought worriedly.

"Welcome back!" A distinctive voice rang out.

"Chara." Asriel said fearfully. "Please. I don't want to fight."

"I'm not going to fight you! You're my best friend." Chara responded.

"Then why were you chasing me?" Asriel asked, confused.

"So I could have my turn in control." She stated matter of factly. "You really ought to share more."

Asriel stared at her blankly for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, since we share a body, we have to take turns controlling right? It was going to be my turn."

"But, were not connected anymore. You died. We both died. You're not even real. This is just a dream."

Chara began laughing hysterically. She held her ribs for a moment as she calmed down.

"You really are an idiot." She stated with a wide grin. "You honestly think that you've been riding solo this entire time."

Her words pierced his heart like daggers. He still felt a connection to her, even if he knew she was not the best person. To have the person you grew up with call you an idiot, felt horrible. He tried to remind himself it was a dream, but he could feel a lump in the back throat forming allready, his body wanting to vent its feelings through sadness and hurt in the form of a sob. He kept his feelings in check though, and pushed the thoughts back.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes staring into hers.

"Oh. Its much better if you find out by yourself. hahaha….I'll just come back later." She told him with a laugh. "I've decided on my means. You might want to say goodbye to Frisk while you still can."

Chara turned and walked away into the darkness again. The noise in the room ceased completely.

…..

…..

…..

Asriel felt his eyes open again. This time he was met with darkness yet again, but there was a specific noise and atmosphere now. He blinked a couple times to clear his eyes, and then checked his surroundings. He felt a soft, furry form pressed against his face. One of his mother's ears had fallen down onto his face. Her mouth was wide open, and he could hear her snoring lightly. It wasn't loud, in fact, it was almost pleasing to listen to. Her arm was wrapped around him tightly, securing him next to her. Frisk lay on the other side of the bed, in a similar embrace. The bed was warm, and he could feel Toriels pulse. It was nice. He felt instantly better in their presence, and after a few moments, he tried to fall back asleep again. His mind still held a little worry about the dream, but he disregarded it. The warmth and love emanating from his family comforted him enough to the point where he felt safe again. He let the sounds and feelings of the moment lull him back to sleep.

…..

…..

…..

The mourning came soon enough. He woke slowly, and refused to open his eyes when he finally declared himself awake and not dreaming. Light shone through his eyelids irritatingly, and he tried to ignore it. He turned over and pushed his face into the pillow, but light still seemed to make its way into his sight. Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes fully. He was surprised to see he was the last one in bed. Apparently they had already gotten up.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed, his body aching slightly.

Knowing the day held new and interesting things in store filled him with Determination….

END CHAP 7:

Well, he is another chapter! Hope you like it. I still have finals going on so progress will probably be delayed again. Other than that, I'm all good to continue.

So, if you see anything that needs fixing or know of a way to improve the characters so I can be as accurate as possible, don't be afraid to PM me. Also, feel free to leave a review if you want! Thank you to those who have already as well, they are wonderful and have giving me a lot of inspiration. I will remain determined to get these chapters to you!

*"Anon….Stay Determined!"*


End file.
